Generation Xtreme
Generation Xtreme was a stable that is well known for being active in Premium Championship Wrestling. It consisted of members of both Generation Next and Da Xtreme Dynasty, hence the name. The formation of the group was on March 5th at Blackout. Premium Championship Wrestling 'History' The alliance between Da Xtreme Dynasty and Generation Next goes back to when Damon Warrens (then Wilson) and his husband Nathan debuted in PCW under the WWI name. On WWI's first night in the company, they helped Styles and Banks fend off Team Baller and The Arbiters of Truth and Virtue, with Da Dynasty returning the favor as well. The two teams struck up a friendship immediately. It furthered when Danielle Lopez went on a shopping trip with Nathan and Damon. Backstage, the leader of Da Xtreme Dynasty, James Baker took both of them under his wing and helped teach them the art of the extreme style of professional wrestling. Things however weren't always as smooth. Especially when Warrens and Wilson, along with Nathan's brother Aaron and Talia Skye formed the Deadly Sins and joined up with Shannon Saint and his army. Da Dynasty hated Saint with a deep passion due to the bad business practices that Shannon has done. However, the one thing that remained was the respect between the two teams. On the December 12th edition of Rapture, Damon Wilson made an offer for Da Dynasty and the Sins to unite, but Baker turned it down, or so it seemed. The segment ended with Danielle and Talia brawling with one another. Having Da Dynasty and the Sins separate the two females for one another. However at Battle Finale II, Aaron, Damon and Nathan helped Da Dynasty and Terrell Ryder put a beatdown on Shannon Saint. Damon ended things by hitting Saint with the Broken Record, leading to confirm that the turning down the offer was a ruse the entire time. The face turn for the Sins (now known as Generation Next) was cemented when Talia prevented Alice from interfering in the Israel Steele vs DLK match. The alliance between the two teams kind of simmered down for a while, but the respect grew more after Styles and Banks defended the tag team titles against Damon and Nathan. At Struggle for Power II, the alliance revived when James Baker and Damon Wilson worked together throughout the match, hitting a various amount of double teams on their opponents. Neither won as Damon got eliminated by Draven Logan Kennedy while Baker was cheated out of the win when Shannon Saint hit him with the ring bell, allowing SJ Funk to get the win. Weeks later, Da Dynasty and Gen-Next fought together to beat down the Saint's Army after they interrupted a conversation that Gen-Next was having with Danielle Lopez. 'Formation' The big day finally arrived. At Blackout, Da Xtreme Dynasty (minus Danielle) and Generation Next (minus Talia Skye and Jane Isis) came out during the John Sharpe versus Wayne Morley match and attacked both competitors. From there, Baker and Damon Wilson announced the formation of the new super-group known as Generation Xtreme with both Baker and Damon as co-captains. The next week, they explained their formation, confirming that they did this to make Shannon look like a bigger fool than he already was, even stating that both Danielle and Talia faked the hatred they had for one another. A lot of their promo was putting down Saint while also claiming that they will take over PCW from The Elite. Later that night, the newly christened Generation Xtreme competed in a huge brawl for the PCW Brawl Championship. James Baker, Danielle Lopez and Talia Skye all reigned as champion in the brawl, but Damon eventually got the title back in the end. 'Dominance, Ending of PCW and Future' On the April 9th edition of Rapture, Generation Xtreme teammed up for the first time as the championship unit of Broadcast Champion Danielle Lopez and Tag Team Champions Aaron and Nathan Warrens faced off against Heather Monroe and The O'Reilly Brothers and won when all three hit their finishing moves. On PCW's final night Cataclysm, Gen-X had one last night of hurrah. They beat down several members of a five way match and James Baker and Damon Warrens went for the PCW World Tag Team titles. Unfortunately, things went bad as Baker tore his ACL, PCL and MCL and Heather Monroe and Heather Mackenzie walked out with the gold. Every member but James Baker went into the PCW Hall of Fame that same night. Accomplishments Premium Championship Wrestling *PCW Platinum Championship (Israel Steele) *PCW Broadcast Championship (Danielle Lopez) *PCW Brawl Championship (Damon Warrens, James Baker, Danielle Lopez and Talia Skye) *PCW World Tag Team Championship (Aaron and Nathan Warrens) *PCW Womens Championship (Talia Skye) *PCW Womens Tag Team Championship (Danielle Lopez and Desiree Miles) *EWF Elite Tag Team Championship (Israel Steele and Danielle Lopez) *'2011 PCW Hall of Fame (Danielle Lopez, Talia Skye, Desiree Miles and Nathan, Damon and Aaron Warrens)' *'2011 PCW Face of the Year (Danielle Lopez)' *'2011 Tweener of the Year (Damon Warrens)' *'2011 Tag/Team Stable of the Year (Gen-Xtreme)' Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:Stables Category:Tag Teams Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012